Immortal
by MerlinPsych
Summary: What will Leon do when Lionblaze suddenly appears in the armory? Two beloved immortal characters meet! Other characters appear later. :D Warning: Extreme randomness: my mind was going crazy at all the possibilities, jumping from humor, to hurt/comfort, to angst... Hahaha... Just read it. (;
1. Two Sides of Whatever a Coin Is

**I just couldn't help it... XD I needed two of my favorite immortal characters to meet! XD Warning: This is so random, it's crazy! :P **

Sir Leon let out a shout of alarm as a golden tabby cat appeared suddenly in the armory beside him with a loud *pop*!

"SORCERY!" he cried, pointing fearfully at the thing with his newly polished sword.

Then, it SPOKE!

"Don't even think about it!" the cat warned him, hackles raised in annoyance.

"Y-y-you TALK!" Leon yelped in horror, "Who are you?! What are you?! What sorcery IS this?!"

"Well, of course I talk!" snapped the cat. "This is a dream, after all!"

Leon blinked, lowering his sword slightly. "A… dream?"

"Why else would I be talking to a twoleg?" the cat muttered, rolling its eyes.

"A what?"

"I'm Lionblaze," the cat meowed, ignoring his question, "Pleased to meet you."

"Ummmm…. Okay, then… I, er, I'm Sir Leon, head knight of Camelot…" the knight muttered, feeling like a fool for speaking with a cat, even in a dream.

"Yes, yes, I know who you are!" snapped Lionblaze, impatiently. "Why else would I have come?"

"Uh…"

"Don't answer. I should have known! Mer- um, a friend, told me knights were thick!" Lionblaze groaned.

"Who? Who sent you here?" Leon asked, attempting to stay cool and deal responsibly with the situation.

"My brother, Jayfeather, with aid from… never mind. It doesn't matter. What MATTERS is that some _dragon_ suddenly appeared in Thunderclan last moon yelping some cryptic nonsense about prophecies and us being 'two sides of the same coin' and then flew away with this mousebrained grin on his mousebrained scaly face! It was _humiliating_. Know anything about THAT?!"

Leon was alarmed. A dragon? "No, I do not. I do not converse with dragons, or talking cats, for that matter! And what does that even mean?!"

"I don't know!" Lionblaze groaned, "I don't even know what a coin is! Jayfeather consulted Starclan,_ (Leon decided not to ask,) _and all they would say is 'In Camelot, all will be revealed… You must help your brother fulfill the prophecy!' and useless foxdung like that! So Jayfeather went to Camelot in a dream, and met Merl… a twoleg, who helped him send me here in a dream of my own, following?"

"THERE'S A SORCERER IN CAMELOT!" shouted Leon, alarmed, "ARTH-"

A large, furry paw was stuffed in his mouth. "Shut up, mousebrain! Do you _want_ us to be caught?"

"Yes, actually! There's a sorcerer in Camelot, and a talking cat in the armory, and his talking-cat-who's-a- sorcerer brother that's who knows where else- the king should know!" Leon cried, livid.

Lionblaze rolled his eyes. "Why? This is a dream, remember?"

"Then why do you care if you're discovered?" Leon challenged.

"Because if I die here, I die in the forest too," Lionblaze replied, darkly. Then, he purred, which unnerved Leon for some reason, "Then again, I'm immortal. It's not _really_ me I'm worried about-"

Suddenly, Leon grinned at him. "Wait- you're immortal?"

"Yeah," Lionblaze replied, "I'm one of the three- well, four, I guess… we all have magical powers-"

"Whoah, whoah, WHOAH! Immortality is NOT magical! Magic is illegal, and I would never break the law!" Leon protested, guiltily, upset deeply by the cat's comment. He wasn't a sorcerer. Sorcerers were evil! And, surely, he wasn't, was he?

"Wait…Are you… Are you saying that _you're_ immortal too?!" Lionblaze exclaimed, getting off of the knight and literally bouncing up and down with excitement.

"I am. It's pretty useful," Leon replied, eyes sparkling with sudden excitement of his own.

"Great Starclan! The dragon was right! We _are _two sides of… whatever a coin is!" Lionblaze meowed, beaming.

Leon beamed back. "We're the same! This is great! I've never met anyone else who was immortal without being a monster before!"

Lionblaze looked away. "Yes… well…"

**What did you think? I'll update soon! But, seriously. Please, PLEASE review! I don't know if there's any audience for Warriors and Merlin Xovers, so I would love to hear some feedback!**

**Ok, thanks for reading! (;**


	2. A Gift and a Curse

A/N: I don't care if not a lot of people are fans of both, I wrote this anyway! ;) Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated! Sorry it's been so long, I was banned from this site for a while because I got in trouble... *blushes* But I'm back now!

* * *

"Lionblaze?" Leon asked, suspiciously.

Lionblaze looked desperately up at him. "I-I'm not really a monster, am I? I didn't mean to kill her! Honestly, I didn't! I just- I lost control! And my instinctive fighting skills kicked in, and… I can't be defeated in battle. It's not just that I don't die… I win." Lionblaze let out a little moan, and collapsed to the floor.

Leon took a step back, then, seeing the cat's pained expression, felt a twinge of sympathy, reminded of Merlin when he went into battle. The servant was also one to mourn those he killed, even fluffy little rabbits. (Although, actually, come to think of it, Merlin didn't kill fluffy little animals. He left that to Arthur.) He knelt down beside Lionblaze. "Who was it?" he asked.

"Her name was R-Russetfur… she was trying to kill our leader, so I attacked her and… I couldn't stop. I kept fighting until she was…"

Leon hesitantly reached down and stroked the tabby's fur. "But… it was a murderer who you killed. You had to."

"You don't understand!" Lionblaze spat, leaping to his paws, "It was a pointless battle! And warriors don't kill one-another, it's against our code!"

"So… you're not just immortal. You're invincible." Leon stated, frowning.

He nodded. "I am."

Leon blinked. "Um, wow."

An awkward silence entered the room and lingered between the cat and the knight.

Suddenly, there was a light THUD at the door.

The two looked up in alarm. Lionblaze hid behind a stack of armor as Leon walked slowly to open the door…

He flung it open and a surprised squeak was emitted from the person who'd been eavesdropping on them as he came crashing into the room.

"MERLIN!" Leon exclaimed.


	3. The Side Effects

A/N: Thank you all for waiting! And thank you Whispering Echoes for the review! Your wish is my command! *bows* :) Here's the next part! Once again, any feedback is very much appreciated, no matter how short.

* * *

"Leon, I-I can explain…" Merlin stammered.

"How long have you been there?!" Leon shouted, annoyed at him, "I thought we were friends and you pull something like _eavesdropping_?!"

"I… I was curious!" Merlin whimpered, in protest.

Leon felt his face flush red with fury and embarrassment. Before he could stop himself, he found himself turning to the servant and drawing his sword. He could get executed for consorting with a magical cat! And Merlin had just sat there, listening…!

Lionblaze leapt out in front of Merlin, bristling. "NO! Stop Leon, STOP!"

"He was spying on us," Leon growled.

"He…" Lionblaze looked at the terrified young man and shook his head, sadly. "It's okay! He's my friend!"

Leon was startled. "Wh-_what_?!"

"Put that claw down, Leon, I know it's hard to control yourself, sometimes, it happens to me too, but you have to fight the impulse to fight when you're threatened!" Lionblaze pleaded. "Please, I'm begging you! Don't do something you'll regret forever!"

It took Leon a second to realize that "claw" meant sword. He looked from the cat, to Merlin, and then at the sword in his hand.

He threw it to the ground in disgust. _What did I just almost do?! I- I'm a monster!_

Leon wiped a rare tear from his eyes. "Sorry, Merlin."

Merlin just stood there staring at him, mouth agape and eyes wide in shock.

Lionblaze sighed. "Okay… Um, it would seem that I'm not the only one who experiences the side effects to immortality."

Leon shuddered. "This has never happened before! What-"

Merlin looked at Lionblaze. "His magic… it must be getting stronger…" he whispered.

"IMMORTALITY IS NOT MAGIC!" Leon shouted, and Merlin flinched, as if afraid he'd pull his sword on him again.

Leon sighed. He'd worked all his life to be the perfect, law abiding knight. He didn't know what he'd do if his immortality was magic! He didn't even want to consider it. Magic was evil! He wasn't evil! This couldn't be!

"What would _you_ know about magic anyway?!" he snapped at Merlin, taking out his frustration on the poor servant. "It's not like _you've_ ever dealt with anything similar to what Lionblaze and I have! Do you know what it's like, going through your whole life wondering if you're doing evil to the kingdom simply by being alive? Thinking you might be a monster?! Do you?!"

Merlin's eyes flashed with sadness and he turned away from him, looking torn.

Lionblaze put a gentle paw on his boot in concern. "Merlin…"

"It's just like Morgana…" the boy whispered, eyes beginning to tear up, "What do I do?"

Lionblaze was silent, at a loss.

Leon blinked. _Morgana…? _

"I am not Morgana! I do not have magic and I am not evil!" he shouted, desperately.

Merlin sighed, sadly. "Neither was she, at first…"

Leon was so offended, he couldn't even think of a response.

Lionblaze, however, frowned sympathetically. "That wasn't your fault, Merlin."

"It was, though! It's all my fault!" Merlin cried, furiously. "Everything's all my fault!"

"You had no choice." Lionblaze replied, calmly.

"Everyone has a choice," Merlin countered, "Mine just happened to be the one that has threatened Camelot for _seven years!"_

Lionblaze sighed. "Destinies are troublesome things."

Merlin let out a small sob, then took a deep breath and muttered, "See you later, Leon," before bursting out of the room.

Lionblaze shook his head. "And I thought my prophecy was bad!" Then he looked up, apparently surprised that Leon was still there.

"What prophecy?" Leon asked, puzzled.

Lionblaze winced. "Oops."


	4. The Truth About Merlin

A/N: Sorry it's been so long! But here's the next chapter. And yes! Leon gets to figure it out! YAY! :D Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!

* * *

Leon gasped as the pieces slowly came together in his mind, "B-but he's Merlin! He's just a bumbling servant! He- he can't be in a prophecy! He can't!"

"Oh, come _on,_ Leon!" Lionblaze meowed, rolling his eyes, "Surely, you've figured it out by now!"

Leon was silent. _No! It can't be! Merlin can't be-! He can't have-! NO! He CAN'T have magic! It… makes sense, after all that, but- NO! There's no way! He's just- he's- he's- he's MERLIN! That kindhearted bumbling little servant who follows Arthur around! He'd never do anything wrong! He's my friend! There's no way… Is there?_

Leon backed slowly away from the cat. "No…"

Lionblaze shook his head. "Leon, it's not his fault."

"NO!"

"He never meant any harm…" Lionblaze sighed.

"Merlin can't have magic! He can't!" Leon cried, punching the wall in frustration.

All he'd wanted was to be a good knight, and serve his kingdom well… and now? He was friends with a sorcerer and quite possibly using magic himself! He was doing illegal things! He was threatening the kingdom!

"Leon…" Lionblaze said, quietly, "Please don't blame him. He was born with it. He literally can't help it."

"You heard him," Leon muttered, darkly, "Everyone has a choice."

Lionblaze shook his head, sadly. "Not Merlin. Think about it, Leon. He's been using magic since he was a kit! And he's been held firmly to his destiny for eight years now! If you were an evil sorcerer, would you really put up with being Arthur's servant for eight years? Would you take all the grief that Merlin gets, without a single word of thanks no matter how many times you'd saved Camelot?!"

Leon looked away. _What am I doing? He's right. Sorcery may be evil, but Merlin is definitely not. _But something was still eating at him. "But… what he said about Morgana…" he stammered.

"It really wasn't his fault, not really," Lionblaze meowed. "He just… he had magic, and instead of directly talking to her about hers, he sent her to the Druids. Gaius had told him it'd protect them both. But Merlin, of course, now feels responsible for everything Morgana's done…"

Leon shook his head. That certainly sounded like Merlin. "Of course he would," he snorted softly.

Lionblaze nodded. "So… you understand?"

Leon nodded. "Yes… I don't know what came over me…" then, he sighed sadly, looking at the cat. "Lionblaze…"

"Yes?"

"Immortality really isn't magic… is it?"

Lionblaze looked up from grooming his paw in surprise. "I don't know… It never really mattered to me, I guess. You could ask Merlin. He knows a lot more about such things than I do."

That statement startled Leon. He, like everyone else, had been inclined to believe Merlin foolish, but Lionblaze spoke of him as if he was… wise.

"Lionblaze, I am such a fool."

The cat grinned, but didn't look up from his grooming.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Leon decided.

Lionblaze meowed in a way that almost resembled laughter. "You do that."

Leon started towards the door, and Lionblaze suddenly looked up, expression grim. "Oh, and Leon?"

"Yes?"

"Leave the sword."

Feeling ashamed, Leon left it next to Lionblaze, who nodded and resumed his grooming.


	5. A Serious Conversation

A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I'm so glad you're enjoying this, despite the insane randomness! Well, here's the next chapter! Tell me what you think! :)

* * *

Leon quietly left the room, and walked briskly up to the sorcerer standing in the corner.

He tapped him on the shoulder. "Merlin!"

Merlin leapt nearly two feet in the air. "Ahh! Leon! You scared me!"

Sir Leon rolled his eyes. Perhaps Merlin was a user of magic, but he was still clearly the same old Merlin. "Look, I need to talk to you."

Merlin shook his head, and when he wiped his eyes, Leon realized he'd been crying. His question could wait. Leon had some apologizing to do.

Merlin beat him to it. "It's okay, Leon. I understand. You couldn't control yourself," Merlin told him sincerely.

Sir Leon was speechless. After all that, Merlin was comforting _him?_ "It's not just the… the… sword thing I'm here about."

Merlin took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I was listening in on you Leon, honestly I-"

Leon face-palmed. "Honestly, Merlin! Would you please quit being so kindhearted and selfless for just a minute?! You're making me feel like the biggest… prat, as I suppose you'd put it."

Merlin shook his head. "No. Don't blame yourself Leon. You didn't mean to-"

Leon squinted his eyes shut in irritation. "That's exactly what I'm talking about! It is I who should be apologizing, Merlin! I… what I said back there was thoughtless, about the magic…"

Merlin suddenly appeared really shifty. "Um, what?"

"Yes, Merlin! The magic! I know!" Leon shouted, unable to contain himself.

Merlin turned even paler than usual, mouth open wide in shock. He looked like he was about to bolt, like a frightened rabbit. "I… I can explain! Really, I can- Please, just-"

Leon held up his hand. "Save it, Merlin. I already know that you were born with it. In your own words, 'it's not your fault.'"

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, it's just- Wait, what? How do you know?" Merlin cried, finally realizing what Leon had said through his shock.

Then, he answered himself at the same time Leon did. "Lionblaze."

"Why did he tell you?!" Merlin cried, walking in nervous circles, "I thought he was my friend!"

Leon was a little bit annoyed by that comment. It was hard to pin point exactly why, but… "Well, he's my friend too! In _fact_ we're two sides of the same coin! And I thought _you_ were my friend too, Merlin, but apparently I mean nothing to you! Even now, you wish that you could keep secrets from me!"

Merlin sniffed. "I know. I… I really am sorry. Honestly, I am. It's just… I thought you'd execute me!" Then, looking at his face, "Umm… maybe I should go…" he muttered, looking quite afraid.

Leon face-palmed, furious with himself. It was stupid of him to have yelled at Merlin in a time like this. The poor boy was obviously already scared to death, and he wasn't exactly improving things! "No- Merlin, wait! I'm not planning on turning you in!"

Merlin looked up at him in surprise. "Really?"

Leon rolled his eyes. "Do you really have so little faith in me?"

Merlin's eyes widened. "Leon, seriously! You just tried to kill me and you're asking-"

Leon winced. "Alright, alright! You win! I'm a horrible friend, you're right!"

Merlin shook his head and smiled, sadly. "No, never that. It's just… you know… I've seen you leading sorcerers to the pyre for eight years now…"

Leon sighed. _Wow. Poor Merlin_. _He's been forced to see _so_ many of his kin die, and at the hands of his so-called- friends!_ "Who else knows?" he asked hastily.

Merlin smiled. "Not a lot of people. Just, Gaius, you, and… well… Lancelot knew, before he…" he looked away.

Leon was silent for a moment, reliving the loss of his friend as vividly as Merlin was. "… So…not Arthur, then?"

Merlin sighed, looking pleadingly up at him. "Leon, how could I tell him? He's the king, it'd be cruel to put him in that position, and besides…" he looked away again, and when he spoke his voice was soft. "What if he hated me?"

Leon was alarmed. He knew how close the two were, more than friends, more like… brothers. Somehow, knowing Merlin's secret before Arthur now felt like he was intruding on something. "He would never."

Merlin shook his head. "But… what if he did?"

When Leon and Merlin fell silent, a loud yowling suddenly met their ears.


End file.
